The Music to my Heart
by cupid'slove
Summary: For Sirius every sound has become practically the same-music, noises, even people's voices-until he comes across something that he's never heard or thought possible. What is it and how will he react to it? This is written in first person POV so if you don't like that type of story then don't read this. this is my first none explicit story and I am very excited to share it with you.


**The Music to my Heart**

**Yes yes I know, very mushy title but it fits so bleh: p **

**I had just finished watching Disney's a Christmas Carol and this story just popped into my head (not sure how that happened but whatever). I didn't tell you the second person because it is a surprise. this is boy love so if you don't like that kind of stuff i suggest you turn around right now. **

** Lets see what else should I say? Oh yeah! I rated this a T to be safe even though it could probably have been put in the K+ rated zone. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and I will keep trying to figure out how a Christmas Movie helped in the making of this story. **

**Sirius' POV**

Music, I could hear it but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I had never heard such a beautiful sound in my entire life. After hearing the same thing year after year, everything just became monotone—be it music, other people's voices, or even my own—everything was the same when it hit my ears, but this, this was beautiful, soft, and lyrical.

I had first heard it when I was sitting on the steps in front of Hogwarts, waiting for the headmaster to come. It was so captivating I couldn't keep myself in place much longer. I no longer cared that the headmaster would be mad when he found no one waiting for him; I didn't care that he would probably put me back into that hell hole I called home when I was younger. All I cared about was finding the owner of that song.

Walking down the steps towards the dungeon I could make out notes, not a voice but an instrument. As I came to the last step I knew what that instrument was, a violin of all things. My experience with Slytherins were not good so I never thought that one of them could make such an emotional piece of art using… well anything.

I wanted to tell myself they were all soulless brats that couldn't make anything this nice but as I got closer and closer to the mystery person all I could think about was who it was and how I could get them to keep playing even if they noticed my presence.

Stopping at a door that would barely fit Hagrid I gently put my ear to the door and confirmed this was the room the violinist was playing in. Hoping the luck I've had since escaping Azkaban still stuck I pushed lightly on the wooden door to open it just enough for me to see inside. There was a few creaks but the mystery person didn't seem to notice and growing a little bolder I opened it enough to slip inside and into the shadows on the left.

The violinist had his back to me and, highlighted by a single lit candle, I could just make out a slim form covered head to toe in black. His hair was shoulder length and was just as dark as the night sky outside, is skin glowed an ethereal white in the dim lighting, and his onyx eyes glinted with every flicker of the small flame. The man's identity hit me hard and for my part I was shocked into rigidity.

Severus Snape the greasy, big nosed Professor that Harry and Ron always complained about. And with new found guilt I had to admit I egged them on every time they started commenting on the man's less than appealing appearance. Now in this room I could see his hair shine with a blue tint that had never been noticed before; his eyes, usually hard as the rock they resembled, where soft and emotions swirled in their depths. I was captivated and before I knew it my body was leaning toward the swaying body as the bow slid against the strings of the violin.

He didn't notice me until my hands were sliding up his arms and stopping the music half way through its next key. He didn't try to pull away, for which I gave him credit for. I may have been in Azkaban not long ago but I recovered fast and there was no doubt in my mind that I was stronger than him even with the lean muscles rippling slightly just under his skin.

"What do you want black?"

It was a simple question that could be answered with a simple answer but I wasn't ready to speak. I wanted to see the slim fingers moved softly from one key to another as the horse hair bow curved against the strings, creating the beautiful melody that had caught my attention and quite possibly my heart.

Nudging his arms as if to make them play, I slid my hands up to his shoulders and then down until they laid against his slim, but not boney, waist and waited for him to begin. I knew he was sharp and not a minute had passed before he started playing once again.

It was soft at first the bow barely touching the strings but it got louder until it was the same hauntingly beautiful melody that had caught my attention clear to the front gate. I could see everything from my view point just about his head in back of him and I was captivated. It wasn't long before the music ended and I was slipping the instrument out of his hand and onto the table in front of him. I wasn't sure what kept him from turning around and hexing me but I was glad he didn't and before he could decide to do just that I had one hand on his chin and was turning in so our lips brushed. I don't know why he let me and didn't care, with a quick jerk I had him facing me, are lips locked, and it would be a frozen day in hell before anyone would take him away.

Pulling back, I could just make out glazed eyes and pink tinged cheeks before pulling him back toward myself. I quickly bent down and blew out that single candle that stood on the wooden table, the only witness to everything that has happened. Wrapping an arm around Severus' Waist I Apparated to my rooms where I wasn't going to allow him to escape until the next morning, if that.

**Well to be perfectly honest I don't think this was as OOC as I thought it would be so for that I am a happy cookie. I don't like making either of this characters OOC but I don't think I could have made this work if I hadn't. Well I hope you like it and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it. **

**PS. I may make a complementary story about when they get to Sirius' rooms but I'm not sure. I just didn't think this particular story needed as sex scene. If you think this is a good idea then tell me if not tell me anyway. The making of it will mainly be decided by my mood anyway ****J**


End file.
